I Just Don't Get It
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: JONAS! Joe just doesn't get the concept of Twilight. / Joe and Stella and something more.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or JONAS!_

Finally got a good muse for a Joe/Stella. I kinda like it. :]

~*~

**I JUST DON'T GET IT.**

"Okay, look, Stell. I just… I just don't get this whole 'Edward Cullen' thing!"

Stella groans, slapping a palm to her forehead and brushing back a stray blonde lock. _Boys are just… _idiots. _What's not to get? _Vampire meets girl, vampire wants to eat girl but uses self-control and doesn't, vampire and girl fall in love and make babies, and **BAM**! Happy ending! It was seriously not a very hard concept. "My goodness, Joseph. Seriously, Twilight is _not _that complicated. Even someone like _you _should be able to get the whole Vampire-falls-in-love-with-human-girl plot line."

Joe pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looks like a seven-year old, except taller, muscular, and pubescent. "Hey! Is that supposed to be an _insult?" _He acts like a seven-year old, too. If his voice was higher, Stella would've sworn that Joe was still that dorky little boy he was a couple years ago.

She gives him a tight smile like she's frustrated, but really, these pointless little interactions kind of amuse her. They bring her up, give her something to look forward to. It's nice. And they definitely make her feel smarter. "Yes, Joseph. Yes. That was, in fact, something meant to insult you."

He feigns shock, his mouth forming an "O" and his hand coming up to cover it, looking like those strange fan!girls when they see something "surprising". It's kind of amazing, how greatly he can imitate it. Slap a wig on his face and add some cover-stick, and you would've sworn he was a girl. "You're _mean_!"

"Oh, c'mon, Joey," she giggles, cozying up to his side as they walk through the halls. The bell had rung ages ago but neither really cares, nor notices. This little… _thing, _they've got, is way more interesting. "I wouldn't have to be so mean if you'd just use that thing you dare call a brain."

Their eyes lock and after a stare-down, both succumb and begin to giggle hysterically, as though the moment was the most hilarious thing ever. To them, it probably was. Laughter echoes through the hall and it's pure luck that none of the teachers come out to see what the racket was.

Joe finally calms down and returns to his previous position, pouting with his arms crossed. "But what's so _great_ about Edward?" He insists, and stomps his foot like a little kid. Stella has to struggle not to laugh. "I understand the vampire-falls-in-love-with-human girl thing. I get Jacob, and the whole love triangle between him, Bella, and Edward. I even get the vampires and all that crap. But what I just don't understand is, _why are girls so _obsessed _with him_?!" He rants, practically outraged at the strangeness of Edward-Cullen-obsession, and Stella is stunned for a second.

But soon enough, her mouth begins to stir and words come out again. "Well… I… I dunno. It's just… the perfection thing, I guess. He's completely gorgeous, totally strong, kind of forbidden and mysterious… It's a natural thing. Girls are attracted to guys like that, I guess." The blonde shrugs and looks at her friend, the one she's known since they were in diapers.

Joseph looks at her with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, a confused grin on his lips. "So, you're saying, if I suddenly became irresistibly handsome, totally off-limits, muscular, and untouchable, that girls would fall all over me in seconds?"

Stella doubles over, tears pouring out of her scrunched-up blue eyes. Joe looks on, a frown painted on his face, waiting for the Twilight-fan to recover. "Puh-_lease_, Joey!" She giggles, looking at him like he's completely ridiculous. "You could never pull off the Edward Cullen."

His bottom lip sticks out like an instinct. "_Hmph. _Well then. You know what, Stelly?" There's a playful, yet threatening smirk replacing his puppy-dog pout. "I bet I could! But I _won't. _You know why? Because Edward's _so _overrated. I mean, he _sparkles_! What kind of man sparkles? And Jacob is way cooler anyway. And you know who's even cooler? _Me. _That's right. I am _waaay _cooler than any of these stupid _Twilight _boys!"

The girl looks at him with ridicule and disbelief etched into her features. "Joseph Adam Lucas, do I detect _jealousy _in your tone?"

Joe only frowns, his eyes pointing down. He manages to mutter a, "_Nooo_…"

Stella lets out a chuckle, clucking her tongue at her best friend. "Joey, Joey, Joey. I never thought you'd sink low. Jealousy for a regular man, I understand. But this hatred for a _fictional character_? The depth of your love for me continually _amazes _me." She grins cockily at him and he can't help but think, _I taught her well._

"I am _not _jealous, and I do _not _love you!"

"Prove it."

"Fine! How?"

She brushes a hand through her luscious blonde curls and thinks for a moment. "I… hm. I dunno."

Suddenly, the bell rings, and the once-empty halls are flooded with students. Macy is stumbling her way to Stella in one direction; Kevin and Nick are looking for Joe in the other. Wordlessly, both agree to meet at the next class, and begin to walk separate ways.

"And another thing—I don't get it. What's the deal with Mike Newton?" His voice calls out teasingly, making its way through the hustle and bustle of the many students walking to their respective classes.

Stella lets out a loud groan, making sure Joe and the other members of JONAS can hear. But when she's sure the JONAS boys are out of ear-shot and Macy is turned the other way, she lets a smile slip.


End file.
